


Dingle drabbles

by Vanityandrobron12



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family, Gen, dingles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanityandrobron12/pseuds/Vanityandrobron12
Summary: This is going to be a bunch of drabbles about the dingle family
Relationships: Adam Barton/Victoria Barton, Cain Dingle/Moira Dingle, Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield, Debbie Dingle/Tracy Shankley, belle dingle/ Lachlan white, zak dingle/Lisa dingle
Kudos: 10





	1. Noah

Noah was going to murder whoever was currently banging on his door at this time of morning. Half past eight on a Sunday morning was not the time to be woken up by a constant knocking. His mum was dead to the world. The few drinks that charity and Vanessa had last night probably helping Charity ignore the loud and annoying noise.   
Sarah had roped Noah into watch XFactor, purely to see how bad it was, according to her, but he could see how much she was enjoying it.   
Noah stormed down the stairs, with Johnny on his hip, he knew Vanessa would be awake. He went over to the front room, and placed Johnny down.  
“Stop letting him upstairs at half eight in the bloody morning”  
Johnny was laughing, Probably because Noah looked very funny standing there ... in just a t-shirt and boxers.   
Sarah was halfway down the stairs before calling down to him "oh and Noah, next time you come sulking down here" she said "put some pants on would ya? Just cause you like sleeping in boxers, no one likes seeing them in the morning”  
Noah grumble his way back upstairs.


	2. Vanessa and charity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles from the dingle family

Vanessa turned from her spot in the kitchen where she was cutting carrots when she heard the door open and the sound of charity enter.   
She wasn't exactly quiet as she shrugged off her coat and kicked off her work boots then slumped over to the kitchen, no doubt in search of a beer.   
And just as Vanessa had predicted, charity headed straight to the booze fridge but not before putting something down on the table. Vanessa stared in shock. "Charity what are those?" She asked pointing at the small bouquet of flowers. It was nothing major, just a bundle of white and yellow daisies, held together by a white ribbon.  
"They're a basket of hippos Vanessa what do you think they are?" Charity said sarcastically pulling out a can of beer.   
Vanessa chose to ignore the sarcasm as a small smile appeared on her face "you bought me flowers?" She asked dropping the knife in her hands so she could face Charity.  
"Are you on a mission to point out the obvious or something today ness?"  
"You've never bought me flowers before" Vanessa said picking them up and taking a small sniff before going to find a vase to put them in. They were hardly the flower type but she was sure they had one somewhere.  
"And I'll never do it again if you're gonna be this much of a pain" Charity mumbled but secretly she was happy that Vanessa liked them. They'd been on offer in David's shop and she remembered vanessa saying something about plants or whatever the other week so she decided to pick some up.  
Once the flowers had been seen too, Vanessa walked over to Charity and took her hand "thanks for the flowers" she said and kissed charity.  
Charity rolled her eyes but kissed back.  
"Who's the soft one now eh? What's next, a heart shaped box of chocolates and a teddy bear?" Vanessa joked.   
"Oh shove off Vanessa" Charity said but there was no annoyance in her voice as she pulled vanessa in for another kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	3. Debbie and Tracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the rain and sleeping on the couch

"It's just rain you aren't going to melt".  
"No Tracy, my hair's going to go a right mess that's even worse. I'm gonna get wet" Debbie sulked standing at the door not stepping outside.  
"Well done Debbie. After thirty years you finally know what happens when water touches you! Ya get wet, who knew!" Tracy joked.  
Debbie glared.  
Tracy lifted up her hands in surrender and she went off in search of the umbrella. She found it nearly ten minutes later rolled under the couch.  
"There. You're precious head wont have a hair out of place. Can we go now? All I wanted was a beer in the pub in the first place and you turned it into a bloody scavenger hunt".  
Debbie rolled his eyes at her wife’s dramatics "well if you and Sarah didn't just chuck everything everywhere maybe you'd know where stuff is".  
It was Tracy’s turn to roll her eyes now. "Debs can we carry on this conversation later, maybe at the pub while I have a pint in my hand".   
And finally they were off up the road, both hiding from the rain under the umbrella. Tracy had her hood up meaning Debbie didn't notice the wide and mischievous grin that spread across Tracy’s face.  
One minute they were both shoulder to shoulder and most importantly dry and the minute Tracy had a hold of the umbrella and was sprinting ahead leaving Debbie behind screaming and getting soaked.   
Tracy entered the pub. Charity and Vanessa were stood talking at the bar but they both stopped abruptly when Tracy barged in laughing her head off, cheeks flushed and gripping her stomach as she doubled over laughing.   
"What's gotten into you?" Vanessa asked trying to mask her own smile at seeing her sister so happy and carefree.  
All she got in response was more laughter and her pointing for a pint, at least until Debbie stomped inside a minute later looking like she had just gone swimming.  
Charity joined Tracy in laughing.   
"It's not funny" Debbie huffed.  
Charity chuckled, "oh but it is".   
Debbie accepted a towel and a pint off of Vanessa and said "oh yeah laugh it up" she said and pointed at Charity, "but you're paying for this pint and you tracy are seeping on the couch". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	4. Vanity’s christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is vanity’s christmas

Vanessa rolls over and the first thing she sees is the snow cascading down the window, the high trees practically coated in the white fabric and forming snowflakes against the glass. She smiles gently as she thinks about how picturesque the village will look, and then she wants to sigh because she’s definitely getting older if she genuinely thinks about stuff like that.   
She shivers against the cold, closes her eyes again and then shuffles down in the bed before charity’s arm wrap around her and her face is right in the crook of Vanessa’s neck. Vanessa lets her settle there for a few seconds before she’s turning her body and forcing charity to move with her as she leans across.   
“What’s with all the moving?” Charity’s voice is soft gravel and it makes Vanessa instantly smile.   
She wonders if it will ever not make her instantly smile one day.   
“It’s Christmas Day.” And yet Charity just shrugs against her, moves her cold feet across Vanessa’s leg and rubs a hand against Vanessa’s waist suggestively.  
“Hmm? You want an early Christmas present?”  
And suddenly Vanessa realises she has a lot more willpower than she’s ever given herself credit for because she shakes his head and leans away, giving charity a soft kiss and dealing with the sleepy confusion on her wife’s face.  
“I need to prep the turkey if we want it done by two.” Vanessa says, because apparently all that chopping and slicing and dicing shit she was doing last night which Charity knows she liked to call prep wasn’t all that much preparation after all was it?   
Vanessa leans out of bed, shudders against the cold as she wraps her dressing gown around her and then looks back down to Charity laying out on the bed. Charity’s struck by this feeling out of nowhere as she stares up at Vanessa standing over her with her hair all flat and soft and her eyes still a little puffy from sleep. She’s here. She wasn’t a few years ago.   
There’s a lot of things that Charity can easily forget about, push to the back of her mind because the present is so good and there’s nothing that can destroy that.   
But then she thinks about how her heart felt a couple of years ago, how she thought the love of her life was going to die. It courses through him as she sees Vanessa staring.  
“You alright?” Vanessa asks, the frown on her face still there as she sees how clearly Charity is looking at her. It’s almost like she’s still dreaming or something.  
Charity nods though, very much conscious and then she smiles. “Of course I am.” She says, “Come here.” And it must be Christmas by the way Charity kisses her, opened mouthed and tongues dancing and enough to make Vanessa turn bright red. “Now go, sort out the turkey or whatever you said. I’ll try and not hold it against ya.”  
Vanessa ties her dressing gown and then looks for a pair of socks, she finds ones with Christmas trees on them and instantly knows they’re charity’s. She stretches them out a little with her hands before putting them on and turning towards Charity again. “Uh hold what against me?”  
“You wanting your hands all over some turkey rather than all over me.” Charity’s only teasing and it shows by the way she suddenly kneels on the bed and has her hands against Vanessa’s shoulders. She holds down as she feels Vanessa laugh.  
“I can make it up to you later.” Vanessa promises, and she turns to get a kiss. She gets one, softer this time and she needs to leave before Charity romances her into bed again.   
  
~*~  
  
The idea of Noah and Sarah actually coming down to help her before eleven o’clock on Christmas Day was always going to be a long shot so she doesn’t hold her breath as she starts getting the turkey out of the fridge and slathering butter over it.  
She’s got the radio on and feels almost so much like an old woman that she sort of hates herself but then there’s a smile on her face and she catches herself in the mirror. It shocks her, in this really odd way.   
Just seeing herself and Tracy genuinely happy is enough to make her eyes flicker and this weird thing get clogged in her throat.  
Because yeah maybe she is being dramatic but she never thought that she’d be spending another Christmas like this with charity and her sister and all of the kids this time last year did she? She never thought she’d be cooking her family Christmas dinner and that they’d still love her.  
Still.  
She gets lost in her memories when Noah and Sarah come down the stairs with a hand in their hair and a frown on their faces, Noah speaks  
“You starting already?”  
“Oh and merry Christmas to you too Noah.” Vanessa teases, rolls up the sleeves of her dressing groan and the young teenagers yank out a head phone as they linger near the kitchen.   
Vanessa feels them both staring as she gets the turkey in the oven and turns up the radio a little and she’s half expecting them to say something about her socks but instead they goes and surprise her.  
Sarah speaks  
“Can I help?” She doesnt say anything for too long and sarah turns into Debbie as her scowl gets deeper and she retracts the offer. Only she manages to get her back on side by giving her some potatoes to get peeling and a promise of her getting the best slices of turkey.   
They’re like that, side by side until she decides to stare up at vanessa almost exactly the way Charity did only a few hours ago.   
Vanessa speaks  
“You alright?”  
And this time she’s not Charity, she doesn’t hide what she’s thinking. She says it.  
“I didn’t think you’d ever be here like this again.” Sarah blurts out, hand on a half peeled potato and a Christmas song blurring in the background. She looks so deep in the realisation and Vanessa clears her throat, she’s trying to pretend like it’s not that big of deal considering they got back together only a couple of years ago but Sarah still felt like she lost an auntie  
Sarah continues speaking to Vanessa   
“After last Christmas.”  
And ah, it sounds so dramatic when you put it like that. Or when you do a quick summary of all the events. Vanessa had dumped in this really awful way and that was that.   
“Yeah well, I am now.” Vanessa says, eyes flickering as she moves away from the counter and mindlessly opens the fridge. She expects sarah to just drop the subject but instead she persists, sighs a little and she realises that they haven’t ever really spoken about what happened.   
“Grouchy, mum and me thought you were going to die you know.” Sarah says, and she looks so small as she speaks. “Mum and grouchy didn’t want me knowing, I guess they didn’t think I’d care but —“ She looks down and vanessa is forced to turn back and look right at her. “I did.”   
It makes her smile a little faintly and she comes closer to her, draws a hand against her shoulder and squeezes.   
“It was all dark back then wasn’t it?” She says, like she’s five and she’s not trying to upset her. In reality she’s known so much more than she ever thought she should have, she’s been pushed in the middle of so much upheaval. She nods a little and she sighs. “But I’m here now.”  
Sarah rubs her eye and smiles. “Cooking us some posh Christmas dinner.”  
Vanessa wriggles his eyebrow. “Well considering that last Christmas we ended up having turkey nuggets instead of the real thing. I’m considering this a step up.” She says, feigns annoyance as she thinks about that perfect Christmas at Wishing Well and the fact that she nearly ate a pheasant. It gets a laugh from Sarah at least.   
“Whatever.”  
“Listen though I — it’s the first of so many more. Us here as a family.”   
She manages to say it as soon as Charity appears by the stairs and the moment only manages to get softer. Charity comes closer and kisses at his forehead and Sarah decides to scram, headphones back in as she settles on the sofa.   
“What was that about?” Charity asks, like she has to know. She had been listening and everything inside her practically melted as she heard.   
Vanessa shrugs a little. “She just needed a nice word.”   
Charity smiles faintly and then looks towards the living room, they’ve got their stockings filled up high and it’s sort of ridiculous considering no one believes in Santa in the house and yet it makes her feel warm inside. “You carry on with that and then we can see what Santa’s left.” She rolls her eyes like she hates it but Vanessa knows her better. She leans across and kisses her and then shakes her head.  
“You love it.”  
Charity gulps hard. “I love you.”  
Vanessa needed to hear it and it makes her face light up. “Good.” She says and charity’s mouth twitches a little. “Merry Christmas Mrs Woodfield.”  
Charity corrects her  
“Dingle.”  
“Woodfield-Dingle.” Vanessa mumbles as her mouth meets Charity’s again.   
  
~*~  
  
Frank and Megan FaceTime for what feels like an hour and mostly complain about how hot it is on the beach they’re staying at. Vanessa can’t help but look out the window and not be able to relate whatsoever. But she doesn’t really mind.   
They’re both doing as best as they can considering.   
They send their love.  
And that makes charity’s heart skip a little in this odd way. She can’t help but remember that moment in the pub, her begging Vanessa to take her back years ago, Frank insisting she leaves. It’s an ugly scar she keeps but it seems to be healing every time Frank genuinely smiles at her.   
Vanessa’s disappeared upstairs only to come down again with the hoodie on. The one. Charity has never seen it on her before, imagined what she’d look like yeah but this is different.   
And Vanessa acts so casual it’s almost like she doesn’t realise.   
“I thought you’d burnt that when we broke up years ago or something.” Charity says and it makes Vanessa look at her funny and shake her head.   
“What? Never. I love it.” She says, feels at the arms and then comes to sit next to charity on the sofa. It’s surrounded by small little presents and trinkets and love and she manages to push a cushion out of the way to get to Charity.  
Charity speaks   
“Why?”  
“Because you bought it for me.” Vanessa knows that charity is not the most romantic sweet person in the world but sometimes she really has her moments and it makes Vanessa’s head spin. She gulps unsteadily as charity lays her legs across Vanessa’s lap and looks towards the television.   
Charity speaks   
“Yeah. And then I embarrassed you in front of everyone in the pub by giving it to you.”  
Vanessa’s eyes flicker and she remembers what has turned out to be one of the most horrible memories she’s got of her and Charity. It feels strange considering how much else has happened between them too but seeing charity so broken and hurt and alone is something that vanessa never wants to have to go through again. She clears her throat before she looks at Charity and then she pulls a hand out and lets charity hold on.  
Vanessa speaks   
“I wore it round Dad and Megan’s last hear.”   
“You didn’t.” It gets charity’s eyes all glassy.   
“Yeah I did.” Vanessa wrinkles her nose and then smiles. “Dad wasn’t best pleased but I was.” She looks down at the watch charity’s wearing and then up at her. “Just more proof that you never really lost me.”   
She leans over and kisses Charity hard on the mouth and something definitely smashes against the ground but none of them seem to care.   
Noah does though. It’s the new phone case he got and suddenly charity’s got something else to look out for in the Boxing Day sales.   
  
~*~  
  
They’ve planned to go round to Zak and Lisa’s only Lisa’s still not back yet and it’s looking more and more like Moira’s just bringing everything round their for them all to devour.   
Charity likes that they’re in their own home instead.   
They can join the craziness later if they have to.   
Noah is out with liv, Samson, Jacob, gabby and Sarah when Charity walks into the kitchen with a smile on her face and then sees Debbie staring up at the fridge. It doesn’t take charity long to realise what she’s staring at. Michael’s name written out in the magnets. It makes charity’s heart thud and she clears her throat before debbie turns around and looks sheepish.   
Charity speaks  
“i understand that it would’ve been Michael’s first Christmas.”  
“Yeah.” Debbie rubs a hand across the back of her neck and now really isn’t the best time to admire how strong her looks in her spotty jumper and navy jeans but charity’s brain seems to think it is. “I know that.” She says, starts walking around the kitchen aimlessly as Charity stares at him.   
Charity speaks  
“I think we should go and visit his grave later, you, me, Vanessa, Tracy, Cain, moira, Frank, Megan, the kids, all the people who matter to Micheal the most.”  
Debbie stops and looks up at her mum. Debbie looks broken suddenly, then she speaks “Yeah. And I bought him a present, I know it’s stupid but I didn’t want him left out mum is that stupid?”   
Charity chews at her gum.   
“its not stupid debs, he was and still is your son.”  
Charity comes forward and pulls Debbie in for a hug  
“I couldn’t give him his present then either. I missing— missing his first Christmas mum”   
Charity gulps steadily. “The difference is, you somewhere you can go. Mrs Happily Engaged.” Debbie almost smiles and Charity shakes her head. “It’s all going to be okay. I promise.”  
She promises and Debbie leans forward for another hug.  
Debbie speaks  
“I’m sorry mum. Look I know it is — I’m just —“ she gulps. “Sorry. It’s Christmas.”  
That makes Tracy laugh from behind Debbie and she moves in front of Debbie and kisses Debbie’s forehead as she holds her face.   
“Our first proper one. I’m not going to ruin that.”   
Debbie frowns. “You’re not.” She tuts. “You’re upset and so am I but —“  
“But we’ve still got you and me, and Liv, if she ever forgives ya for breaking her case.”  
Debbie laughs again and pulls a face. “It was sort of your fault.” She shrugs. “Just way too irrestible for me these days.”  
Tracy gasps. “Is that a compliment from the future debbie shankley?”  
Debbie corrects her  
“Dingle.”  
Then Tracy copies  
“Dingle.”  
Debbie sniffs. “Yeah it is a compliment.” Tracy pulls a face. “What? Like you said, it’s Christmas.” She leans away and actually slaps Tracy on the arse and yeah —  
Christmas miracles do exist after all don’t they?  
  
~*~  
  
Charity is serving up, she’s standing their cutting turkey for her family and feeling really stupidly proud of herself. It’s not been a mad day, it’s been soft and quiet and she’s here with her family for Christmas.  
Sarah and Noah speak in unison  
“Right I get first dibs.” They both waved their plates in the air and Charity looks towards the door.   
“We should wait for Tracy.” Debbie says, because she’d disappeared for some beer way too long ago now. Noah and Sarah just rolls their eyes and Charity starts slicing pieces on to their plates.  
Charity’s still got her head down when she hears the door go, by the sounds of it, it was pete and Ross.   
They’ve brought jack and Moses round.  
“Look who’s come to say merry Christmas.” Pete says gently, with Moses on his hip and rhona following him, like he’s trying to not make Debbie get all emotional in front of the little one. It doesn’t work, Debbie walks towards them and makes grabby hands for Moses.  
It makes the little boy gurgle and then he’s in his mothers arms and touching her face. Debbie shoots at look to Pete and the younger man shakes his head.  
“He wanted to see you for Christmas, and we’re were gonna come over anyway because Vanessa invited me, rhona, Ross and rebecca” He’s quick to say, and Sarah gets up and runs towards Ross, who’s behind Pete.   
Debbie holds him closer as Pete, Ross, rhona and rebecca remove their coats, Rebecca helps jack to remove his.  
Ross speaks  
“Rebecca said that she thinks jack and Sarah should be with both of thief parents for Christmas, we are all family so I agreed, then I texted pete to see if rhona can see if Vanessa could invite us all to surprise you”  
Sarah speaks  
“Dad, I’m glad you’re here”  
Ross picks Sarah up and places her on his shoulders, like when she was little, then he speaks  
“And I’m glad I’m here kid, I love ya”  
Sarah speaks  
“And I love ya too dad”  
Tracy comes in  
Ross speaks  
“Merry Christmas Tracy, I’m sorry, you know about Michael”  
Tracy speaks to Ross, calmly, she’s gotten used to being around him a lot more  
“Yeah, me, Debbie and nearly everyone are going to his grave later, why don’t you come, you would’ve been uncle ross”  
Ross replies, nicely  
“I’d love to Yeah”  
~*~  
  
Moses and jack get everyone smiling as they all turn up to Wishing Well, everyone wants a squeeze too and they are great with all the over animated. Moses is waving and pushing his new toys in Adam and Victoria’s faces and making them all laugh.  
Zak also shoves Charity a glass of egg nog and a wink so everyone’s winning.   
Charity settles outside in the cold air, back against the wall as she takes a breather against the karaoke that Belle’s set up. It makes her smile to think about how Vanessa’s a little pissed, a little merry and it’s got a lot to do with having her grandkids living with them.  
The stars are out to play tonight and Charity stares up at them and thinks about her family.  
“Oi, are you hiding from Mariah Carey on the karaoke machine?” Vanessa says, leans against the wall and then comes a little closer to Charity. “Tell me you’ve had a good day.”   
It sort of comes out of nowhere and Charity spins towards her, frowns slightly. “Of course I have.” She says, leans closer and reaches out for Vanessa’s hand. “What makes you —“  
“You’re out here on your own.”  
Charity opens her mouth and no words seem to come out. She looks down and then up again. “Just overwhelmed.” She blinks quickly, bites at her lip as Vanessa pulls this soft face. “So much has changed since —“  
Vanessa has a hand against charity’s cheek and she shudders. “I’m here now.” She says. “You’ve got everything back.” There’s that thought running through her head as Vanessa rubs a hand across her cheek gently.   
Charity shudders. “I was so lost. Without ya. Back then. I didn’t think I’d ever —“  
“I know. I know.” Vanessa’s eyes are glassy as she speaks. “But look.” She shrugs. “You’ve got a whole family who love ya, you got your kids and grandkids around ya”  
Charity laughs, tears stretching down her face as she does.   
“I was so scared of never having this again.” She says, and vanessa shakes her head, and holds charity close.   
“You don’t ever have to think about that again.” Vanessa whispers into her chest, wrapping her arms right around Charity and just staying like that for the longest time. “I love you so much, I always have.” She kisses Charity gently and then pulls away.   
Charity nods. “Yeah And thanks for giving Noah another amazing Christmas” she whispers, grabbing Vanessa in for another kiss that’s ruined by Tracy awkwardly approaching them with Moses.  
“He was a bit upset. Reckoned he was just missing his auntie ness and grouchy.” Tracy strokes his hair and passes him over with a kind smile on her face and Vanessa holds the little boy close to her to keep him warm.   
Charity stares at the little boy and feels her heart swell, that phone call had been everything she wanted to happen. A little Christmas miracle of their own to deal with.   
“You know this isn’t going away.” Vanessa whispers, still holding charity close as the little boy looks towards the stars and starts babbling. Charity nods faintly after staring for a few seconds. “Not ever.”  
She believes it.   
It travels through her as she kisses Vanessa’s head and then hears Noah open the door and wave for them to come inside because someone’s given cain the mic.   
  
~*~  
  
Charity rolls off of a satisfied Vanessa, done with giving vanessa her extra special Christmas present and feeling sore when she grins, kissing Vanessa’s bare shoulder.  
“Best. Christmas. Ever.” Charity pants, rubbing her feet with Vanessa’s just to keep her close as they both try and calm down.  
Vanessa looks over towards charity with this soft smile on her face, hair sticky with sweet and curling. “Yeah?”  
Charity nods. “Yeah.” She realises within the moment that she’s never felt like this before.   
She feels absolutely, almost unimaginably complete.   
“Good. Because it’s just the start of many more.” Vanessa whispers. “And one year I’ll get you to handle the dinner.”   
“Never going to happen.” Charity says, kissing Vanessa as she walks slowly towards the bathroom.  
She’s staring in the mirror when she notices her jacket hanging on the door, she frowns against something red inside the pocket and pulls out her paper hat still inside. It hadn’t broken. She holds it like it’s made of glass and smiles before opening the bin and hovering over it with the hat in her hand.   
It takes a second before she closes the bin instead and decides to keep the stupid Christmas hat. She’ll make it her thing, keeping them every year, every good year of snogging and egg nog and mulled wine and her seeing her kids and grandkids smile at their gift.  
For the many more years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	5. Buyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie and Tracy buy a house

Tracy is talking to debbie in the back room  
“We can afford it if we use your money”  
Debbie answers  
“Yes we can”  
Debbie pulls tracy in for a kiss  
Vanessa comes into the backroom  
“Woah, PDA alert, should’ve knocked”  
Debbie speaks  
“Well we’ve been away from each other, we’ve missed each other”  
Vanessa turns to tracy  
“How’s your mum”  
Tracy speaks  
“Oh she doesn’t even care about dad, can you believe that, dad ends up in hospital and all she can say is I don’t care, she’s a waste of organs, always has been, always will be with my mother, but I went to see dad, he said he’s happy that I’ve got debbie here”  
Debbie speaks  
“Always babe”  
Tracy speaks  
“And I came home to find out that Debbie has put a deposit down on the second flat in the mill, Cain is moving into Jacobs fold with Kyle and Isaac, and we’ve got the second flat”  
Charity enters the backroom with chas, charity speaks  
“Is Aaron Okay with that”  
Debbie speaks  
“Yeah, he said he wants to see the kids since it’s been so long, and he said he’s gonna put the flat up for rent anyway, so I handed him some cash and we’re moving in tomorrow, dad’s helping us move in”  
Tracy speaks  
“And you two will be welcome round anytime”  
Cain enters the backroom  
“Hey”  
Debbie speaks  
“Hey dad, I was just saying that you’ll be welcome anytime, it’s your flat, just as much as ours”  
Tracy speaks to cain  
“Yeah but you might have to kip on the couch, we’ve got about a thousand kids”  
Cain speaks  
“But of an exaggeration, anyway, you said there was some boxes of my stuff that I left at the mill, can I grab them”  
Debbie speaks  
“Yeah, fill your boots”  
Cain speaks  
“Can I have your key then, Aaron’s took his with him”  
Debbie throws the keys to cain  
“Here you go, make sure you give them back right”  
Cain leaves  
Tracy speaks  
“Did moira cheat on cain”  
Debbie speaks  
“Yeah, with my stepbrother, Nate”  
Charity speaks  
“Still don’t know why he didn’t tell us that cara Robinson was his mother”  
Debbie Speaks   
“Yeah well he’s not getting anywhere near the kids”  
Everyone sits in the backroom and talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	6. Mother’s day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity and Vanessa celebrate mother’s day with their brood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is still charity’s brother

The day turns out to be an odd one. She cries and laughs and melts throughout and she has Vanessa and her kids to thank really.  
It starts as soon as she wakes up, Johnny in the middle of them both and attempting to pull himself up. He ends up practically rolling on charity’s face and she snorts a little as she wakes up.  
“I get it mate, you want me up.” Charity mumbles, a hand almost instantly on Johnny’s back as if to settle him.  
It always seems to work, Johnny stops pulling his head up and down like a yo-yo and relaxes himself and Vanessa just stares in awe at their soft little relationship.  
Vanessa rubs at her eyes and can’t miss an opportunity as she presses a hand against charity’s waist. “Yeah, she’s not the only one.”  
Charity flashes her a smile and Johnny dramatically starts complaining as soon as Charity leans forwards. Vanessa groans a little against charity’s shoulder and then when she pulls away, charity’s still smiling.  
“Happy mother’s Day by the way.” Charity says, light and breezy and filled with something so soft and meaningful in her voice. It’s like she wants Vanessa to hear her and it means a lot. “You ready for the kids coming round later” charity’s still smiling and Vanessa gulps hard.  
It feels weird, she has this added emotion now when she thinks about the day and she hates how awkward it is between her stepdaughter and her.   
She supposes in time that’ll change and it will be less awkward between her and Debbie. For now though, she ignores the awkwardness that’s yet to come in favour of shrugging a little and holding charity’s hand.  
“Yours too.” Vanessa offers, carefully apprehensive because she doesn’t want to push does she? That’s the last thing she wants but maybe this has to happen, maybe it’s a long time coming.  
But maybe it’s too soon and suddenly her hand is clammy in charity’s and she doesn’t know what to say until charity’s smiling.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.” Vanessa nearly trips on herself and then she grips charity’s hand tighter. “You’re Johnny’s mummy giant, the soft one who gives the best cuddles.”  
Charity seems taken by that, offers nothing short of this beautiful watery grin and then she’s pressing a kiss to Vanessa’s lips. “Happy mother’s Day to me too then from Johnny.” Charity mumbles.  
::  
  
Vanessa doesn’t expect to meet charity in the kitchen with Johnny on her hip bouncing him from side to side but yet she does and it melts her heart.  
“What are you attempting to make in here then?” Vanessa frowns a little, and Charity spins around with a smile on her face.  
“A fry up. For you. For mother’s day so here’s where you be grateful.” She’s waving her hand around and Johnny just looks at her in almost awe and doesn’t make any sort of fuss. It’s almost unfair but he clearly gets it from Vanessa so she can’t say much.  
Vanessa feels her stomach turn to jelly. “You didn’t have to do that.” She comes a little closer and then Noah’s coming down the stairs and almost too sincerely pointing out that Vanessa is a decent mum.  
It’s almost too nice for Vanessa to bare. She blushes bright red under it and doesn’t know how she gets to have all this fuss made for her.  
Johnny wriggles a little in Charity’s hold and everything feels light for a second. Vanessa gets to hold Johnny on her lap and watch Charity busy herself as Noah rabbits on about Vanessa being a proper mum.  
“Have you seen your mother?” Vanessa points, teases. “She’s more of mum than me.”  
Only that’s debatable.  
Apparently Charity thinks of herself as a ‘fun mother.’  
Noah rolls his eyes and manages to crush charity’s dreams. “Vanessa’s got a point. You have this strange habit of turning old and grumpy.”   
It makes Charity gasp, and for a second she looks bothered by it before Vanessa looks at her suggestively.  
Vanessa speaks   
“She’s a family person now Noah, leave her be.”   
And Charity, she seems to bask in that in this beautiful way.  
::  
  
Debbie comes round later with Ryan  
Vanessa answers the door  
Ryan gives Vanessa a hug and speaks  
“Happy Mother’s Day Vanessa”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Aww Thanks Ryan”  
Ryan steps into Tug ghyll to go and find charity  
Debbie hands Vanessa a present  
“Here you go, mum said you liked that stuff, happy Mother’s Day”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Thanks Debs, you gonna come in to find your mum”  
Debbie Speaks   
“Yeah go on then”  
Debbie steps inside and hands charity her present, Vanessa speaks  
“Has Ross brought Sarah and jack round yet”  
Debbie speaks  
“Yeah, i saw them before, Sarah made me a present and Ross helped jack pick something out for me, I’ve not seen Moses yet though”  
Then rhona was at the door  
“Hey ness, is debbie here, Pete and Moses have something to give to her”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Yeah she is, come in”  
Pete and Moses go into Tug ghyll and spot debbie  
Pete speaks to moses  
“Go on then, are you gonna give it to her”  
Moses gives the present and the card to debbie  
Pete speaks to debbie   
“He wanted to decorate the card himself, he even helped rhona to wrap the present up too”  
Debbie pulled Moses in for a hug  
Tracy arrives with holly and Oliver  
“Here you go, from your amazing fiancé and babies”  
Debbie opens it to find a framed picture of all seven of them  
Debbie speaks   
“Aww Thanks”  
Debbie gets charity a framed picture of all of them together, Debbie has Johnny in her lap, and Ryan is sat next to noah  
::

“You okay?” Vanessa’s got Johnny like a starfish on his front and all the kids followed charity up towards the cemetery. “You disappeared for a bit and I -“  
Charity looks up, suddenly lost in thought as she sees vanessa standing there.  
“Do you want me to come back later?” Vanessa asks, hesitant, filled with this gentleness that Charity adores. It makes her shake her head and within seconds Vanessa is sitting next to her.  
Charity sits a little straighter and clears her throat. “Jamie always puts a rose down on mother’s Day. So do I.” She shudders a little and Vanessa doesn’t need to think twice. Kathleen’s grave is there for her to look at and she gulps hard.  
“Every year?” Vanessa asks, for the sake of filling the sense, giving charity the chance to breathe and gather her thoughts.   
Charity just nods her head a little. “Despite everything, what she thought about me. I just - she’s still my mum so I -“  
Vanessa’s arms are around her before she has to ask and the way she nestles deeply in her wife’s hold is almost too easy.   
Debbie places a gentle hand on charity’s shoulder  
She sorts herself out, has a hand over Vanessa’s and they sit for a few minutes before Charity braces herself again.  
“Do you think she would have been proud?” Charity asks, almost to herself but then Vanessa is nodding against her and her shoulders relax.  
“Of a daughter who has a bunch of beautiful kids who she works so hard to care and protect? Of course she would be.” Vanessa presses a kiss to charity’s head. “Despite what she thought, she was still your mum and -“  
Something gets lodged in Vanessa’s throat and Charity looks up at her. “I didn’t mean to make you upset.” Charity whispers, feels it hit her out of nowhere and her chin wobbles a little as Johnny reaches his hands out over Vanessa’s chest.  
Vanessa shakes her head. “I’m just proud of ya that’s all.” Her eyes are wet and she feels like she can’t stop herself from being like this. “I always knew you’d be an amazing mum I and - you are, better than you think.” She bites down on her lip and charity keeps her head down shyly. “I see it, things you don’t. You’re brilliant with johnny and all your kids-“  
“So are you.” Charity says, smiles shyly. “The way you accepted my brash, snarky kids-“  
“charity-“  
“No. No it meant everything vanessa. I don’t care if you thought it was easy to in the end.” Charity says suddenly and the wind picks up around them, it makes vanessa wrap her jacket closer around Debbie to protect her. It makes charity smile shyly. “You love Debbie and Ryan and noah and I’ll never be able to thank you enough for that.”  
Vanessa rolls her eyes and sniffs. “You don’t ever need to you idiot.” She says. “Kt feels like - like they’ve always been here. It doesn’t hurt, they are your kids and that means that they are mine too.”   
Charity is a wreck and it’s not fair.  
Johnny almost realises and starts to fuss about until he’s in charity’s arms again.  
“You’re a brilliant mum too you know.” Charity tells Vanessa, hand in hand as they look out across the hills and enjoy the quiet whilst they can.   
Vanessa bites down hard on her lip. “Never thought I would be, but you and these amazing grown up kids are al that matters now”  
Charity smiles at that  
::  
  
Johnny goes out like a light and Charity loves him a little bit more because she gets to show vanessA how grateful she is.  
She’s breathless and sweaty by the time she has a hand running through Vanessa’s hair and another over her naked shoulder.   
“Thank you, for today I mean.” Charity mumbles out, and Vanessa smiles softly at her before deciding to spring into action and reaches across to her drawer to get out a small envelope.  
“Open.” Vanessa whispers as she kisses charity’s cheek.  
It just so happens to be a soppy card with a little elephant on the front and a message inside from Johnny.  
‘Thanks for being the best mummy giant ever, I love you mummy giant.’  
It’s amongst a list of silly ideas and charity laughs until her sides ache before pulling Vanessa hungrily into a kiss and getting caught up in the moment.  
She keeps getting caught up until she blushes bright red and pulls an envelope out from her own bedside table.   
“I wanted to get you something from my kids as well. I’m sure Debbie and Ryan and Noah will approve.”  
Vanessa scoffs before opening it up and turning to goo.  
‘Thanks for letting us be us, you are a good mum and a pretty awesome step-mum’  
“You’re a sap.” Vanessa’s chin wobbles. “Shit, we’re both saps.” She gasps playfully. “And we’re boring and old domestic mums now aren’t we?”  
Charity gaps back, pinches Vanessa’s waist and kisses her neck. It makes Vanessa’s whole body tingle and her toes curl in this embarrassing way.   
“No way are we there yet.” Charity says. “You here me Mrs Dingle?”  
Vanessa bites down on his lip. “Loud and clear.” She gulps hard, eyes flickering a little. “Wouldn’t be so bad though, would it?”  
Charity gulps. “What, more kids, less space, no time for -“  
“Yeah. All of that.” Vanessa whispers shyly.   
She sees a lot more Mother’s Days and she adores it all.  
“With you.” Vanessa whispers, eyes gentle suddenly. “I love you.” she says.  
Charity replies back  
“And I love you.”   
It’s soft, and light and they kiss like they’re teenagers and -  
Mother’s Day has a whole new meaning.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	7. Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie, Moses, Tracy and Oliver are baking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and jack are with Ross, holly is with charity,

This had been a bad idea from the start.   
For one thing neither Debbie or Tracy were very good at baking. Tracy prided herself on her amazing cooking but apparently cupcakes and cookies were her downfall.   
And secondly Moses was four and Oliver was two. If they saw even the slightest opportunity to make a mess they were going to take it.   
And yet here they were.   
The kids wanted to make treats for Santa so that's what they were going to do.   
Just as Debbie had thought, it was a disaster from the start.   
While their backs were turned sorting out ingredients and helping Moses was his hands, Oliver had pulled down the bag of chocolate chips off the table and was sat in the a puddle of quickly melting chocolate.   
Then Moses had wanted to help Tracy measure out the flour which had gone well until Moses dropped the bag, covering everything within range in a thick layer of white powder including Tracy’s jeans.   
"Look Mama!" Moses called to Debbie "Tracy’s a snowman" and then he started laughing hysterically.   
Then finally they managed to finish the mixtures with only a few tiny glitches - Oliver spreading butter along the walls, Moses throwing a tantrum because he wasn't allowed to crack the eggs, Tracy nearly burning his hand on the oven. Very minor things.   
Moses stood on a chair with Debbie holding onto the back of him and Tracy held Oliver in her arms so they could both stir and pour. Once again this went off without a hitch and Tracy and Debbie were starting to think they'd actually managed to pull this off.   
While the buns were in the over the kids had slumped off. Typical.   
"Avoiding the clean up just like their mum" tracy said watching them both play with their toys.   
"Ha. Ha" Debbie said sarcastically going up to Tracy and resting his head on Tracy’s shoulder.   
Together they made the decision that watching their children play was more important then washing the pots.   
So they sat down and got comfy. That was a bad idea.   
They fell asleep. How could they not? Moses and Oliver were the best things to ever happen to them and the light of their lives but god they were exhausting. And with the heating on, the smell of cakes and the comfyness of using each other as pillows they both drifted off to sleep.  
They stayed asleep until the smoke alarm blaring woke them up.   
Smoke was billowing from the oven. Moses was excited, thinking Fireman Sam was on his way. Oliver was crying.   
Needless to say everything was burnt. There was no was to save them. Debbie had to beat the baking tray against the counter top just to get them off the tray.   
"Shit!" Tracy swore picking up a bun which could have been used to bludgeon somebody with, "what do we do now? The kids want to eat the stuff they're made".  
Debbie looked down at her watch and got an idea "Get their coats on we're going to the pub".  
"You cant solve all of life's problems with a trip to the pub Debbie" Tracy sighed but did as she was told.  
The four of them ended up at the pub, Debbie with flour across her cheek. Tracy knocked on the kitchen door putting on a charming smile.   
"Hey, Charity said you guys are done for the night?"   
Victoria nodded and Tracy grinned "great" she turned and shouted "come on kids!"  
Vic’s eye went wide, "what! No, you cant just-"  
"Me and Debbie will be at the bar, have fun baking with your auntie Vic".  
So baking went about as well as expected with Victoria unwillingly taking over in the cooking department and Debbie and Tracy ended up with a pint happily waiting to sample whatever their kids ended up making. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	8. Tracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behind 5e bar, Debbie likes blondes

Tracy never thought she'd be on this side of the bar again. She actually vowed to herself once upon a time that she'd never have such a trivial job. She wanted a real career.   
But that had been twenty-two year old Tracy. That had been a different version of tracy shankley. A version that hadn't yet met and fallen in love with a certain Dingle.   
And so here she was. Stood behind the bar at The Woolpack pulling pints and making chitchat with people in a village she once hated.   
Charity had to go out, Vanessa was at the vets and she'd originally asked Debbie to man the bar but she'd had a tough day filled with annoying and ignorant clients, so Tracy had stepped in. It was safer for everyone if Debbie was left to her own devices. She’d end up deeply offending someone or breaking someone's nose.   
Tracy cast a quick glance to her wife, sat at the end of the bar nursing her pint and occasionally nibbling on a plate of chips Tracy had forced her to at least consider eating. She smiled to herself as she went to serve the blonde man who'd just come to the bar.   
"What can I get you?" She asked cheerily.   
She got no answer. She paused. "Can I get you anything?" Tracy asked again and once again she got no reply, the man was looking at something.   
Tracy followed his line of sight and didn't quite know how to feel when she saw the man admiring her wife.   
She felt jealous because Debbie was hers but she also felt smug because Debbie was hers.  
"I have it on good authority she likes blondes" Tracy said to the man. This snapped the man out of his trance.   
"Really? So she comes here often then?" He asked.   
Tracy replies  
"Her mum owns the place"  
The man asks  
"And does she have a boyfriend?"  
Tracy felt the urge to laugh out loud "nope. No boyfriend".  
The man spoke  
"Well then I'll take a pint and whatever she's having".   
Tracy poured the pint and accepted the money before taking the pint over to Debbie.  
"Thanks" Debbie said thinking her wife had poured her a pint out of the kindness of her own heart.   
"Don't thank me" she smiled cheekily and looked back over her shoulder to the blonde who smiled at debbie.  
Debbie scrunched up her face in confusion.   
"Free pint Debbie, just play along" Tracy told her.   
Before Debbie could ask any question Tracy walked back to serve Pearl.   
Out of the corner of her eye she saw the man go over to Debbie.  
"Ooo looks like Debbie’s got an admired" Pearl winked, ever the gossip.   
Tracy busied himself with bottling up just as an excuse to listen in on Debbie’s conversation which Debbie wasn't participating in much. It took an agonizingly long time for Debbie to realise she was being hit on.   
"Oh" she said suddenly "you're flirting" she deadpanned.   
The man laughed and pushed his hair back "Thanks for finally realising".  
"I'm married" Debbie said "to her" she pointed to Tracy who hadn't realised she'd stopped to watch, glass and tea towel still in hand.   
The man paused in shock but then laughed again "well she did say you liked blondes".   
Debbie put the pieces together and then glared at her wife.   
"She’s lucky by the way, you're gorgeous" he stood and grinned "nice meeting you".  
Once the man had left, Tracy moseyed over with an innocent look on her face "having fun?"  
Debbie speaks  
"You're a dick".  
"You still love me" tracy leaned against the bar so her and Debbie were nose to nose.  
"I think my mum must have dropped me on my head as a child which messed up my brain" Debbie joked before pulling tracy into a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	9. Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity and Vanessa realise how kind Adam is towards them and the kids, and Debbie

Debbie and Adam were at the dartboard, Laughing and joking  
Adam speaks  
“Yes debbie, I’ll buy you a pint”  
Adam and Debbie go over to the bar  
Debbie speaks  
“A pint for me and whatever Adam’s having”  
Adam speaks  
“I’ll have a pint please too”  
Charity poured their pints  
They went to sit at a table, they were laughing and joking there too  
Charity speaks to Vanessa  
“Well, they look happy”  
Tracy speaks  
“Yeah, well I need to get used to Adam being my stepbrother in law”  
Charity speaks  
“Adam isn’t that bad, he’s a good guy, he makes Debbie smile, and he’s a good uncle to Sarah, jack, Moses, Oliver and holly, and Johnny as well”  
Adam speaks to debbie  
“Right, what do the kids want for Christmas”  
Debbie speaks  
“Sarah wants a PS4 game, jack wants a massive dinosaur, Moses wants anything to do with paw patrol, get Oliver and holly some baby things”  
Adam speaks  
“Right, I’m guessing Johnny likes paw patrol as well Yeah”  
Debbie speaks  
“Ask mum, she’ll tell you”  
Adam walks up to the bar and speaks to charity  
“Charity, does Johnny like paw patrol”  
Charity speaks  
“Yeah why”  
Adam speaks  
“It’s just that I’m getting Moses something from paw patrol, and I was wondering if I should get the same toy for Johnny as well, and what does Noah want for Christmas”  
Charity speaks  
“Noah wants a new xbox game, I’ll send debbie a picture tonight, and Johnny would like anything paw patrol”  
Adam speaks  
“Right Okay, Thanks”  
Adam goes to sit back down with Debbie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	10. LGBTQIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there’s an event at the village for the LGBTQIA community and charity, Vanessa, Finn, Aaron, Robert, liv, Noah, Sarah, Debbie and Tracy all go

Chas is handing out leaflets in the pub, when she hands charity one  
“Here you go charity, have a look at that”  
Charity speaks  
“Finally, something that I can actually attend and also enjoy, I’m gonna text everyone else”

The next day, at the village

It’s half nine in the morning, and Vanessa,Charity, Finn, Aaron, Robert, liv, Noah, Sarah, Debbie and Tracy we’re already at the event  
Ross saw Finn talking to Noah   
“Hey bruv, how come your talking to Noah”  
Finn speaks  
“Because we were sharing coming out stories, he came out to charity, I came out to you first”  
Ross speaks  
“Yeah because you thought mum would kill you, because she believes in god”  
Ross calls over to charity, Vanessa, Finn, Aaron, Robert, liv, Noah, Sarah, Debbie and Tracy  
“How about you share all your coming out stories”  
Charity shouts over  
“Okay, you and cain and moira and chas and Emma and Pete can all sit at a table and we’ll tell you, I’m joking by the way”  
Sarah speaks  
“Dad you came”  
Ross speaks  
“Of course I did kidda”  
Frank, chas, Pete, paddy, Diane, gabby, Jacob, Ross, Cain,Amy, Ryan and Kerry had all come to support Vanessa, charity, Finn, Aaron, Robert, liv, Noah, Sarah, Debbie and Tracy  
Chas speaks to charity and Debbie  
“I’m proud of the both of you, you did what Aaron did, you struggled with accepting your sexuality, but you did, and you had and still have, a lot of support from us, I’m so proud of all three of you”  
Chas hugged Debbie and charity   
Aaron speaks to Sarah  
“Yeah, but, I understand how hard it is to accept your sexuality, but you, you did the right thing, you told someone that you think that you’re bisexual, even if it was me, I think your still really brave”  
Sarah speaks  
“I feel happier, now that I’ve come out as bisexual, and I know that mum and dad will always support my decision”  
Liv comes over  
“And, Aaron didn’t tell anyone, when I told aaron about my asexuality, he was fantastic, he didn’t tell my mum, until I was ready”  
Ross speaks to Sarah  
“And, me and your mum, we won’t love you any differently just because your bisexual, I mean look at Finn, I still love him, even if he’s gay, because he’s family, and because I would do anything to protect him and to keep him safe”  
Charity speaks to Noah  
“I’m dead proud of you, you’ve accepted that your also bisexual, and I think that takes guts to admit to someone, but you did, and me and Vanessa will be behind you no matter what, I love you noah”  
Noah hugs his mum  
“I love you too mum”  
Cain speaks to debbie  
“Hey, I’m proud of you, 13 years ago, you didn’t accept that you liked women, but look at you now ey, I’ve never been more prouder of you, and I’m sure your mum and Vanessa feel the same way, I wouldn’t of had the guts that you had, I’m proud that you accept that you love tracy, and it’s obvious that she loves you”  
Adam comes up behind Debbie and scares her  
“Yeah, and I’m proud to call Tracy my future sister in law”  
Then Harriet spoke through the mic  
“Right, we all know why we’re here, to celebrate the LGBTQIA community, and we’re lucky to have so many members of the LGBTQIA community living in our village, and for some of them, coming out was hard, but they did it, and they did it with so much bravery, and I just want to say, that I’m proud of every single one of them, because I might be a believer of god, but I also believe, that there’s a place for everyone in the world, so, before you enjoy the buffet that our awesome chefs, Marlon and Victoria made, I would like to say to our LGBTQIA community in the village, that they will always be supported, by everyone”  
Harriet got off of the mic  
Everyone enjoyed the day, especially Vanessa, Charity, Finn, Aaron, Robert, liv, Noah, Sarah, Debbie and tracy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	11. The accident part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Debbie end up in a car crash

Debbie needed some more parts for the garage  
Charity sent her and Aaron out to get them  
They had taken Debbies car because the trucks were still being repaired

As they were driving into Leeds, Aaron started messing with the radio  
Debbie speaks   
“Aaron stop it”  
Aaron speaks  
“Okay fine”  
Aaron then started messing with it again  
“Aaron stop it”  
Aaron liked winding Debbie up  
“Your a distraction for me, I’m trying to drive”  
Aaron speaks  
“Well you should’ve let me”  
Debbie speaks  
“It’s my car”  
They start arguing, when suddenly Debbie takes a wrong turn, and they end up at the bottom of the quarry

Aaron wakes up instantly, he regrets arguing with Debbie, and he notices that the quarry doesn’t have any water in, and they are lucky the car didn’t explode  
He looks over at debbie, who’s covered in blood  
He doesn’t know what to do, so he unbuckles his seatbelt then runs over to Debbies side  
He checks her pulse and it’s shallow  
He grabs his phone and rings charity  
“Hello Charity dingle”  
“Hey Charity it’s me, you need to get to the quarry now, there’s been an accident, Debbie was involved”  
Charity instantly hung up and walked over to Tug Ghyll to get her car  
When she reached the house, Tracy asks if it’s Debbie   
Charity replies, she was trying to stay calm, but Tracy could sense the worry in her voice  
“Yeah it’s Debbie, apparently, according to Aaron, they’ve been in an accident at the quarry”  
“Let’s go”  
They get into charity’s car

When charity gets to the quarry, she sees Vanessa’s blue beetle already at the quarry  
Charity spots Vanessa, rhona and Pete And pulls up right next to them  
“What’s happened”  
Rhona then piped up  
“Don’t know, Aaron rang Vanessa, them Vanessa told us what happened, and now Pete is in the quarry”  
Tracy then pitches in  
“Right I’m gonna go and see if she’s okay”  
Vanessa then spoke up  
“Are you sure that’s a good idea”  
“Vanessa she’s my fiancé”  
Then charity piped up  
“Right well if your going in, I’m coming with you”  
They both followed the hook from the dingle truck, which was pulling the car up, the one that had been repaired, and they went to check on Debbie  
“Pete help me get her back up”  
“Right”  
Pete carries Debbie out of the quarry  
Just as Pete was caring Debbie out of the quarry, Cain showed up  
Tracy and charity were helping Pete with Debbie  
They had found somewhere safe to put her down, then charity checked her over  
“Debs can you hear me”  
Then Aaron pitched in  
“Listen, when I checked her breathing, it was shallow”  
Pete then spoke to charity  
“Yeah Debbie’s pulse is getting weaker, we need to get her to hotten general”

When they arrived at hotten general, they wanted to check Aaron over as well  
Charity had rung chas and Robert, and they were now in the waiting room with her, Vanessa, Tracy and Cain

About 20 minutes later the doctor came back  
“Debbie dingle and Aaron dingles family”  
They all stood up at once  
Tracy spoke up  
“How are they”  
“Aaron is Okay, he suffered a broken arm”  
Then Robert piped up  
“Can I see him”  
“Yes”  
The nurse told chas and Robert Where Aaron was  
Tracy then spoke up   
“How is debbie”  
“Debbie has suffered a serious head injury”  
Then charity spoke up  
“How serious”  
Then the doctor spoke up again  
“It is likely that she will have brain damage”  
Then cain spoke up  
“How bad will it be”  
The nurse speaks   
“I’m sorry, we don’t know at this point, but we’ll let you know as soon as we do”  
Then cain spoke up again  
“Right Thanks”  
Cain then turned to charity  
“Listen, I’m gonna go and tell chas and Aaron, will you be alright here”  
Charity speaks  
“Yes cain i will be”  
Cain left to go and find his sister  
Tracy started crying  
Vanessa was doing her best to comfort her little sister  
“Hey, Debbie is a fighter, she'll get through this”  
Tracy speaks  
“Yeah well what if she doesn’t, and me and the kids loose her”  
Tracy then stormed off to ring her dad  
Vanessa turns her focus onto charity   
“Hey, you can be upset too you know”  
Charity speaks  
“Yeah, Vanessa, what if debbie doesn’t know who I am”  
Vanessa speaks   
“Then we’ll help her remember, me you and Tracy will all help her recover”  
Charity speaks  
“Thanks ness”  
Vanessa continued to comfort her sister and her wife, she was worried for debbie as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
